The present invention relates to a drive device for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Drive devices for motor vehicles have been described in the prior art and are also known from series production of motor vehicles, especially of automobiles. Typically, a drive device includes a drive unit and if necessary a transmission, via which the motor vehicle is able to be driven. The drive unit involves an internal combustion engine for example. In addition, the drive device can include a transmission device for transmitting or converting torque generated by the drive device. Wheels of the vehicle are driven via the transmission device. Conventional drive devices are bulky and demand much installation space, causing package problems.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive device for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings.